Song Drabbles
by Starrycup665
Summary: A collection of song drabbles. Different pairings. Rated K for now, may change in the future.
1. Miss Vanity

A/N: OMG! I know, It's me. I posted. After like, one year. Yay! Let's celebrate. I'm sooo sorry for having not uploaded all this time! Anyways... after reading Bittersweet Romanticide's song drabble fic (which you MUST read!), I decided I would try as well! And, surprise surprise, here it is! It actually helped to rid my writer's block slightly. I cheated unfortunately tho... I carried on writing a bit after the song finished T_T (which you're NOT meant to do, in case you haven't noticed). So, yes, I deserve punishment. Anyway, please Review and Read (the other way round, please!).

This first one is 'Miss Vanity' by 'Rob Mills'. It's about Dawn, as I couldn't imagine Misty as being vain, could you? So... I wouldn't say it's ikarishipping, there isn't really any romance in it. And sorry that there isn't any AAML. But it will come! Be patient! Anyway, I will update 2moz most likely, so yay!

* * *

**Miss Vanity  
**

Ash smirked as he watched the self obsessed girl continuously stare at herself in the mirror. It was almost alluring, as strange as that sounded, to watch girls do this. He would always watch Misty do this as well, when she did. Unfortunately, she did this very occasionally, which made Ash very sad.

He glanced to his right and noticed Paul growling with frustration at her. "Hurry up, Dawn!"

Dawn stopped, in the midst of applying her eyeliner. "What? I need to look perfect!"

"No, you don't!" Paul scowled.

"Leave her alone," Misty defended the pouting girl. "Even though I honestly don't understand the need to apply that much makeup when we're just going fishing…"

"Thank you-"

"A girl's pride lies in her makeup!"

"But… is that not a bit vain?" Ash said meekly.

Dawn and Misty narrowed their eyes. "A girl can afford to be a bit vain," Dawn told them. "It's worth it in the end!"

"But you don't need to wear any make-up…" Only Misty caught the murmured words coming from Paul's mouth. She grinned.

"Dawn is always like this! You should be used to it, and she's not going to change! She will always be a little vain, just because she's a girl!"

Ash chuckled, "I guess that explains why you're not as vain as all those other girls-you're not one!"

After Misty slapped him, everyone patiently waited half an hour for Dawn to finish slaving over the mirror, and they all went fishing, a happy group of weird people.

**FIN**

**

* * *

**A/N: It was weird! And the ending was strange, but it was something at least. -Shrug- So please review! There will be more to come! =D


	2. Waiting For a Star to Fall

A/N: **Warning: This author's note is basically a review of Twilight... and it is not good. If you will be offended, please skip the bold. **

**My God, I am still having a spazz. Do you want to know why? No? I'll tell you why! TWILIGHT is why. Jeez, I cannot believe people are still having a spazz over it. Seriously, people in my school are ROLE-PLAYING the characters. Now, I know I am sad, but I am not that sad. I'm sorry, and I'm not TRYING to bash Twilight, but it just really annoys me, and I need to get out all my anger, so I'm doing it in my author's note. That way, no one ever reads my author's notes, so they won't be angry, and I can contain my anger. Hm, what did everyone think of the movie? I saw it a couple of weeks ago… _ I realllly hate Edward, he really annoys me. And (don't be mad!) but Bella, in my opinion, is a whiney brat… Jacob is the only decent one! And Edward is a perverted stalker who watches people (Bella) sleep! And seriously, if the Cullen family have all these powers, they should use it for something good! =( I like Carlisle though ^_^ He's smexy... Anyway, the point is, Twilight is okay, and I liked it before, but now, it's becoming too much of an obsession, and it's just not worth it! Please don't take my words to heart, it's just 'cause I'm so angry and I can't think clearly. I don't really mean it this harshly! =D  
**

*Ahem*, ramble over, this next song is 'Waiting for A Star to Fall' – Boy Meets Girl. Yaaay! It's AAML, although Misty isn't really in this one _ Eh, it still counts, right? Contestshipping or Pokeshipping, or Palletshipping (xD) next.

* * *

**Waiting For a Star to Fall**

As we observed the glowing constellations in the inky-black night together, I heard her ask me a question that required a bit of thinking, and contemplation on our lives, from me. I frowned, trying to rack my brain for a suitable answer, without sounding too goofy.

"Hey, Ash," I heard her whisper softly. "It's okay; you don't have to think too hard."

_Her laugh_. That sentence would fade away into a pretty laugh.

"What do I think of you?" I repeated her question with confidence. "I think you're the most beautiful girl in the world. You're so bubbly and funny… I think I love you…"

I had just confirmed what I had been in denial for, for the past four years. I was in love: a very foreign feeling.

I heard her choke involuntarily, expertly covering it up with a nervous cough. "Ash? You're thinking about her again, aren't you?"

I raised my eye at such an assumption, and turned around to face her, expecting to see her orange hair frame her face, as it always did, and instead, was greeted with shocking dark, twilight blue hair. "Dawn?!" My eyes were boggling out of my head.

Her exasperated sigh faded into a laugh. A _different_ laugh. A nice one, but different nonetheless. Misty's laugh was warmer than Dawn's, a beautiful, rich sound that kept continuously ringing in my head.

_Waiting for a star to fall_

_And carry your heart into my arms_

_That's where you belong_

_In my arms baby, yeah_

"I was just asking you what you thought about me… because things with Paul and I are going pretty roughly! I wanted to know if it was me. Ever since I started spending less time putting my make-up on so he wouldn't get annoyed… he's been getting more annoyed, and it's so confusing! I mean-gosh! The things a girl does for the boy she likes, and the boy doesn't even appreciate her hard work? He's killing me here!" She groaned. "What is up with the male sex? Why are you all so… so… ARGH!"

Ash wasn't listening to Dawn's reverie. He was watching the stars move across the sky, knowing that Misty would probably be watching too. She belonged to him, and soon, she would be in his arms.

**FIN**

* * *

A/N: Oh goody, the fun keeps coming. Sorry if it's too… blah for you! Um, I will update soon! Meanwhile… REVIEW! I realise no one's reviewing as I haven't been here in so long (that, or I am a horrible writer…), though I do hope the latter isn't ENTIRELY true!

**Warning: Sorry, more Twilight bashing here! Don't read if you are easily offended**

**The film was one thing. The book, however... I know the majority of people will say the film is worse than the book. And it is slightly true. However, the book really sucked, almost as much as the film. At least the film was quite entertaining - it made me laugh (in some inappropriate places ¬_¬). The book was, for one thing, very badly written. I mean, even I can write better than that! Possibly. She uses such random adjectives, I bet she used a thesaurus for all those words... "Hmm, 'beautiful'... 'sparkling'! " etc. There is absolutely NO character development, so Bella stays a whiny brat, and Edward a perverted stalker. Meyer makes Bella sound so flawless, and nobody likes a Mary-Sue. The only 'flaw' is her clumsiness, but seriously! I know she's meant to have average looks, but how is that as soon as she walks into school, she is fancied by like, everybody! It's annoying! I know I am possibly over analyzing this too much, but I have high expectations! I'm sorry, I used to like it, but now I don't, and I still hate Edward!**

**Please don't hate me! I love all of you! **

-Sigh- Guess I'd better get on with writing my next drabble now... ._. *cough* I mean, getting on with coursework *cough cough*

--*Starrycup665*--


	3. Seasons of Love

A/N: Wowee, I really hate this fic. It was badly written... but hey, I rushed it. I had a time limit! I kind of wrote this in a dance workshop I had today, so it's rushed. I was just being kind of philosophical in this fic, May is really OOC. I mean, as if she would be this philosophical, and enjoy danger. Misty, yes. Drew's pretty OOC today, I think. Sorry I haven't updated in ages, I've been too busy. Seriously, I was stressed last Wednesday, that I was actually _crying_ to my Mother in the car after school because of all the homework and coursework and tests that school bombards on us. And then I had to miss ballet so I could revise and catch up on homework. *Cry*

My God, I love this song and film. This is 'Seasons of Love' by the RENT cast. It is an amazing musical/film. I recommend you watch it... I cried so much. And I never cry... (I always cry. Never at films, though.)

* * *

**Seasons of Love**

"… That's why I don't care for you going through these woods all alone!" Drew finished glumly. May cocked her head to the side.

"Because of the hyenas?"

"There are plenty of dangerous creatures there. You could get bitten by the Spinaraks or the Caterpies!"

"Drew, I'm kind of used to walking through swarms of Spinaraks, I always travel through the woods!" She retorted. "And since when did you get so protective? Why do you care if I get bitten?"

"May, of course I care," Drew rolled his eyes. "Who else is there to amuse me with their pathetic coordinating skills? And, we are friends, aren't we? There's no way you could cope going through the woods by yourself. And anyway, is it honestly worth it? Just to see this mythical lake that Ash is always on about? I mean, he talks crap half the time anyway, it's probably not real! Why take the risk? What if you died?"

"Now, you're just being silly! I'm not going to die… and anyway, I don't think I would care if I did die. It would be worth it."

"No, it wouldn't!" Drew raised his voice slightly. "You're healthy, May. You could live a lot longer than sixteen years. Do you want to have a nice, long life?"

May scowled. "Drew, I've had a really good life. Even if I died now, it would be a hell of a lot better than living one-hundred years in solitude! I want to live my life; I want it to be filled with adventure. It would be worth the magnificent journey through the forest, even if I did, unlikely, die."

Drew stayed quiet. "But wouldn't you rather live a little longer, without having to worry about catching random illnesses? Why don't you concentrate on doing what you do best? And eat the right foods… and avoid getting cancer! Isn't that what you should be doing? You're still so young, and you've got so much to look forward to, without being reckless or frolicking through sunsets etc"

May scoffed. "Oh yeah, more contests, maybe I'll get to be top coordinator. But none of that compares to the thrill of actually living life. Danger gives a thrill. I like that. Drew, do you honestly measure life through the years you've lived? Is it not about the quality of life? I measure life through daylights, sunsets, laughter, joy, friendship, excitement… and love." She smiled at the end.

Drew chuckled. "Love, huh?"

"Yup. Life is measured in seasons of love."

**FIN**

**

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, I brought no justice to this song. Hated this, so sorry! I will improve... Once again, apologies for being late on updating. I do have half-term holidays this week. Unfortunately, I won't really be able to updatethe next couple of days, as I've got this contemporary dance workshop thing until Wednesday (which is when I actually have to perform it on stage _ Yikes!). At least I get a free hoodie! That's the best bit. ^o^ I think this fic would've been better as an AAML, but I wanted to get contestshipping in, so I was like 'What the heck? I'll do it'. Beware, slight palletshipping will come soon. Yaaay.

**Beware, a little Twilight bashing here (Sorry, this will be the last)**: Another reason to hate it, it makes women give up on real men. They seem to think Edward is the 'Perfect Guy', possibly because of his Victorian backround or whatever, so he's so 'Gentleman-like' and 'Charming'... but personally, I don't think he is. What gentleman would stalk on whiney brats? Girls will just live in their own little ideal dream world, where the world is inhabited by perverted creatures, and they frolick in the sun with sparkling vampires, or sparkle-pires. Gah.

--*Starrycup665*--


End file.
